A Dark Life
by dxfangirl101
Summary: Maryse is a woman who works at a pub. One night a man shows up and speaks of his kind and extends and offer to Maryse to come join him. LestatXOCXArmand ArmandXOC LouieXOC
1. Death Is An Option

**A.N: I do not own Lestat. Anne Rice does. I just own Maryse**

**Maryse View**

I was working at my family's pub in St. Louis getting ready to close. A man walked in that I recognized from the parties that are held here. The blonde hair and blue eyes. He took a seat at the bar and I went over to see what he wanted.

"What can I do for you monsieur?" I asked. "I've been meaning to talk to you for a long time." the man said. "What do you mean monsieur?" I asked. I noticed him wait until the pub cleared out with the customers.

I put the _CLOSED_ sign up and the man appeared behind me, "You're ill and yet you work." he said. "I have no choice. I need to pay my debt." I said as I put up the chairs. "I could make you better and not have to worry about getting ill ever again." he said sitting on a table I was about to put the chairs up on. "What are you a doctor?" I asked. He shook his head, "No, I'm something completely different." he said. "A vampire named Lestat." he said

I backed away, but he came by me, "I'll give you a choice mademoiselle." he said. "Maryse is my name." I said nervously. "I can only persuade you to make the right decision, but it's your choice." Lestat said and left. I walked home and went to my room.

I changed for bed and went onto my balcony to think about Lestat's offer. I felt a chill behind me and my hair move to one side. I think I'm falling for the vampire name Lestat. "Lestat, I know you're behind me." I said. I felt arms go around my waist, "I accept your offer." I said and felt his fangs sink into my neck. I felt woozy and collapsed.


	2. Return of Louis

**Lestat View**

I took the girl inside and laid her down on her bed. "What have you done Lestat?" came a voice I haven't heard in a while. I looked towards the balcony and saw Louis, "I have made a new companion, since someone abandoned me for a brat." I said. "You treated Claudia terribly. It's your fault she's dead." Louis said. I chuckled, "She showed NO respect towards authority." I said as I heard Maryse stir.

I poked my wrist and gave it to her to drink. She drank and stopped once I told her to, "You are terrible." Louis said. "Am I Louis? Am I really?" I asked sitting next to Maryse on her bed. Louis stormed off and I heard Maryse chuckled.

"Welcome to your new life." I said as she looked around. She's very beautiful, just like the first time I saw her. I watched as she got up and went to her closet. I let her change and went out onto her balcony.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Maryse in a dark purple dress. God she's gorgeous. "Lestat, are you okay?" Maryse asked. I nodded, "I need to tell you something." I said. "What is it?" she asked. I took her hand and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes, "I think I'm falling for a woman I met a few hours ago." I said. She smiled, "Will you be my everlasting love?" I asked. She nodded and I hugged her. I kissed her cheek, "We better get going." I said and we grabbed some of her clothes and went outside. I helped her onto my horse and got on after I put her bag on the saddle. We rode to the house I owned and shared a coffin for the morning until I decide to build her one.


	3. First Night

**A.N.: i do not own Louis or Lestat. I don't own Lydia either, she belongs to my friend AjLeeRhodes on fanfiction. I only own Maryse.**

**Maryse View**

Lestat and I went out to feed and then roamed about his house. I walked around until I saw a piano. I sat down and started playing.

"Beautiful." I heard Lestat say and I stopped. "Why did you chose me out of all the women in St. Louis?" I asked. Lestat sat next to me and gave me a wine glass with animal blood inside of it, "I've been keeping an eye on you since you grew up here. I've been the one taking care of the bastards who harassed you. I'm an angel from hell sent to protect the one I care about." he said as I took a drink. I set the glass aside and he took me out onto the balcony.

I noticed Lestat's blue eyes sparkle in the moonlight and I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "You are very beautiful Maryse." Lestat said. I smiled, but got out of his strong hold.

"What troubling you my love?" Lestat asked. "To tell you the truth Lestat, I was never called that before." I said. "That's because he doesn't mean it." came a voice.

I turned to see the guy Lestat called Louis, "Who are you?" I asked. "Louis." Louis said. "Maryse." I said as my French accent kicked in.

"What are you doing here Louie?" Lestat asked. "To introduce you to my new lover." Louis said and I saw my best friend emerge from inside. "Lydia?" I asked. "Maryse?" Lydia asked. "Oh my god!" I said.

"You two know each other?" Lestat asked. "Lydia's my best friend." I said. "You were jealous?" Lestat asked Louis. Louis shook his head and they bickered.

"You do know that Louis is a vampire right? I asked Lydia and she nodded. "I was turned last night." Lydia said and went over by Louis. I went my my master and love, "Louis, I know your better than this. Let's go." Lydia said to Louis. I took Lestat's arm, "Lestat, not here." I said and Louis and Lydia left.

Lestat went inside and I followed. I saw him sit on a chair with a hand to his head and I knelt in front of him, "So annoying." Lestat said. I held his free hand and he looked at me. I let it go and stood up. He sat me down on his lap, "Don't listen to the fool Maryse. You're beautiful and I do mean it." Lestat said. "Don't let him get to you Lestaty." I said and kissed his forehead.


End file.
